parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats meets Denver, the Last Dinosaur
Denver, the Last Dinosaur is an American animated television series produced by World Events Productions and Calico Entertainment. It was nationally syndicated throughout the United States in 1988 with reruns airing until 1990. Episodes often focused on issues of conservation, ecology, and friendship. The show ran for two seasons, as the dinosaur boom that had followed The Land Before Time waned, causing viewership to drop. The series received a recommendation from the National Educational Association. Denver, the Last Dinosaur is the next episode of Garfiled1990's The ETO Rangers and Thundercats Adventures series, coming soon to Google Drive, One Fans Blog, YouTube, Zippcast and Dailymotion. Summary The ETO Rangers, the ThunderCats, Team Samurai, the Extreme Dinosaurs, the Beetleborgs, Team Monster, the VR Troopers, Masked Rider and Medabots have a friendly encounter with Denver, a last surviving dinosaur who was hatched from his egg by a group of Californian teens: Jeremy, Mario, Shades, Wally, and Casey, along with tag-along older sister, Heather. Together, the hero teams of the universe and the kids taught Denver the finer points of skateboarding and other pastimes while protecting him from rock concert promoter Morton Fizzback who want to use that intelligent dinosaur to make money. And in doing so, the ETO Rangers, the ThunderCats and their many allies must deal with the Evil-Spirited Monsters, the Mutants of Plun-Darr, the Raptors and their fellow villains who work in association with Fizzback while still plotting to destroy their enemies and conquering the galaxies of countless planets including Earth. Plot The show revolves around the adventures of Denver, the last dinosaur, who was released from his egg by a group of California teens: Jeremy, Mario, Shades, Wally, and Casey, along with tag-along older sister, Heather. The kids taught Denver the finer points of skateboarding and other pastimes while protecting him from rock concert promoter Morton Fizzback who wanted to use the dinosaur to make money. The series begins when Jeremy, while preparing for his Natural History test, and his friends visit the La Brea Tar Pits - A place in Los Angeles (which is spread over a large area and contains a large collection of extinct animal and plant fossils) and go to the Museum. At the museum, the friends encounter a gang of bullies. The friends escape the bullies by hiding behind a fence near the tar pits. Behind the fence they find a pit that contains a large prehistoric egg. As the friends are playing with the egg it suddenly cracks and a green friendly dinosaur emerges who, inexplicably, understands English. The kids name him Denver after they spot an advertisement for the city of Denver on a passing bus. The children decide to keep Denver and to keep his existence a secret. Denver is first hidden in a pool house at Wally's home. After Wally's sister discovers Denver they move Denver to the old school gym. After a while Denver gets kidnapped by the manager Morton Fizzback. Morton puts Denver on a stage in front of an audience in order to become rich. When the children confront Morton about his abduction, he becomes paranoid that someone might find out that Denver is a real dinosaur. At the end, Denver is sold to a scientist named Professor Funt who wants to examine and experiment on him, and use him to become famous. Eventually, everything turns out fine and Denver gets to return to the gang and rescue them from Nick and his thugs. In addition to his natural skills and abilities, Denver can also, with the help of a piece from the shell of his egg, take the gang with him back to the time whence he came. Hero Teams Villain Teams Main Characters * Denver the Last Dinosaur - The title character. Voiced by Pat Fraley. * Wally - Boy who takes Denver in, Denver's closest friend. Cares for various animals - including Rocky (his pup), 3 cats, Ears (a rabbit), and a parrot. Voiced by Adam Clark. * Jeremy - the intelligent guy amongst the gang who is able to provide information about dinosaurs. Voiced by Adam Carl. * Mario - A kid with an enormous ego. Voiced by Cam Clarke. * Shades - A cool kid who always wears sunglasses (where his name is derived from). Voiced by Cam Clarke. * Casey - Girl with a crush on Mario. She is also the machinist of the gang. Voiced by Kath Soucie. Youngest of the gang. * Heather - Wally's older sister, voiced by Kath Soucie. Minor Characters * Rocky - Wally's pup. * Chet - Heather's boyfriend, voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Freddy Facknitts - A teenage genius who is also a fan of comic books, and has a strong, though somewhat comical, sense of justice. He was originally hired by Morton Fizzback to conduct an experiment on Denver's tar egg shell, but later helps out Denver and the gang, and provides technical support. Villains * Morton Fizzback - Evil rock concert promoter, voiced by Brian Cummings. * Professor Funt - Evil scientist, sometimes works with Morton, voiced by Brian Cummings. * Nick - Leader of three other bullies, Curt, Scott, and Rod, who cause trouble for the boys, voiced by Rob Paulsen. Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1: Denver, the Last Dinosaur ''(pilot) Season 2 * Episode 14: ''Enter the Dino Cast Twelve Warrior Explosive ETO Rangers (also known as ETO Rangers) Funimation and Saban's English Cast * Stephanie Nadolny as Bakumaru ThunderCats Credits Production Notes Trivia * Animation Techniques * Traditional Animation ** Synthetic Drawings/Animation (Tokusatsu) Ownership Rights * ETO Rangers belongs to Shaft. * ThunderCats belongs to Rankin/Bass. * Denver, the Last Dinosaur belongs to World Events Productions and Calico Entertainment Transcripts Category:Garfiled1990 Category:One Fans Blog Category:Zippcast Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion